Blagues
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Nous sommes le 1er avril... et lisez !
1. Chapter 1

Blagues

**SGC, quartiers d'une très bonne connaissance … ** Tout était calme, ce matin-là, quand, soudain … 

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP … **

**Jack :** Grrmmh… saleté de machine !!!

**Et il renfonça sa tête dans le moelleux oreiller. Mais le radio-réveil n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !!!!**

**Jack (après avoir envoyé par terre la pauvre machine) :** C'est bon, t'as gagné, tu vois, j'me lève!

En se levant pour aller prendre une douche, son regard croisa le calendrier, où une date était encadrée de rouge. Notre héros sourit.

SGC, quartiers d'une autre très bonne connaissance …

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP …

Le jeune homme, mieux réveillé et surtout de meilleure humeur que son ami, éteignit le réveil et se redressa en mettant ses lunettes (Et tout le monde a bien sûr reconnu notre archéologue préféré !!!!). Après quelques minutes nécessaires à dissiper le brouillard du sommeil, Daniel se leva.

Daniel : Allez, SG4 t'as ramené une stèle gréco-latine. De quoi t'occuper au moins la journée !!!

**Il regarda par automatisme l'horloge "Sekhmet" posée sur la table de nuit.**

**Daniel : **Oh oh …

**SGC, quartiers d'une 3ème très bonne connaissance …** BIP BIP . 

Le puissant jaffa se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Pour lui, en tant que jaffa, cette "belle" invention terrienne qu'est la sonnerie ne servait à rien. Question d'horloge biologique (on peut en acheter une pour Jack ?? non, je plaisante)!!

Teal'c se leva, se prépara et partit au mess.

**SGC, quartiers d'une dernière très bonne connaissance …**

Personne. Aucun bruit. Normal, cette chambre est très rarement utilisée. Pour trouver sa propriétaire, il faut chercher un peu plus loin.

SGC, laboratoire de Sam

La voilà. Penchée sur son réacteur depuis déjà plus de deux heures, Sam ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle commença quand même à ressentir les effets de la faim et décida de rejoindre le mess où ses coéquipiers devaient déjà prendre leur petit déjeuner. Naturellement l'image de son supérieur en train d'engloutir ses flocons d'avoine s'imposa à son esprit et la fit sourire. Puis, en sortant, elle croisa elle aussi le calendrier.

Sam : Tiens tiens … Le 1er avril… J'en connais un qui a intérêt à faire très attention…

SGC, mess

Arrivée au mess, notre scientifique adorée aperçut Teal'c seul à une table. Elle passa prendre un café puis le rejoignit.

Sam : Bonjour Teal'c. Bien dormi ?

Teal'c : Bonjour major Carter. Ma nuit fut des plus reposante, je vous remercie.

Sam : Vous avez vu le colonel ou Daniel ce matin ?

Teal'c : Vous êtes la première que je rencontre ce matin.

A ce moment-là, Daniel passa la porte du réfectoire.

Daniel : Tiens, Sam, vous êtes arrivée à sortir pour manger ?

Sam (souriant): Bonjour Daniel !

Daniel : Bonjour Sam, bonjour Teal'c.

Teal'c : Bonjour Daniel Jackson.

Daniel : Pourquoi vous souriez ?

Sam : Pour rien. Vous m'avez juste fait penser au colonel en disant ça.

Jack : On parle de moi ?

Sam baissa les yeux pendant que Daniel souriait à pleines dents.

Jack : Allez Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore dit ?

Daniel : Rien, rien. Bien dormi ?

Jack : C'est pas beau de détourner la conversation comme ça. Et oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et vous major, vous avez dormi ?

Sam (souriant) : Oui, aussi bizarre que ça vous paraisse.

Jack : Oh mais j'ai jamais trouvé ça bizarre que quelqu'un dorme pendant la nuit !!!

Sam sourit une nouvelle fois.

Daniel : Sam, un jour il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous trouvez à ses blagues.

Sam : Pourquoi pas mais un autre jour, là il faut que je retourne à mon labo.

Daniel : Oui, moi aussi, j'ai une traduction à faire.

Jack : Pffff … Vous ne connaissez pas la définition des mots farniente… sieste… repos…?

Daniel : Si, bien sûr!

Jack : Et vous vous en fichez ?

Daniel (souriant) : Oui.

Jack (avec un sourire moqueur) : Eh bien alors bon travail !

Sam et Daniel : Merci

Sam : A plus tard mon colonel, Teal'c.

Teal'c : A plus tard major Carter.

Jack : Amusez-vous bien !

Sam (souriant encore): Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Sam et Daniel sortirent.

Daniel : J'aurais cru qu'il essayerait de m'avoir dès le matin mais finalement non.

Sam : Vous pensez résister ?

Daniel : J'espère … Vivement demain !

Sam sourit puis ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans leurs labos respectifs.

SGC, mess

Jack avait fini de manger ses… céréales !

Jack : Teal'c, ça vous dirait un petit match de boxe ?

Teal'c : Ce serait avec plaisir O'Neill.

Ils se levèrent et partir en salle de sport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blagues**

**SGC, laboratoire de Sam**

**Quand Sam entra, ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle vit qui la surprit, mais plutôt ce qu'elle ne vit pas ! Ses notes, prises ce matin et qui devaient normalement être posées sur le bureau, avaient disparues!**

**Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, elle décida d'aller voir Daniel.**

**SGC, laboratoire de Daniel**

**Elle trouva Daniel en pleines fouilles.**

**Sam : **Daniel ?

**L'intéressé releva la tête puis se remit debout.**

**Daniel ** Oh désolé, je vous avez pas entendu entrer.

**Sam : **Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

**Daniel : **Euh … oui. En fait, SG4 m'a ramené une stèle gréco-romaine et je n'arrive pas à mettrela main dessus.

**Sam : **C'est bizarre …

**Daniel : **Quoi ?

**Sam : **Mes notes ont disparues !

**Daniel : **Il y aurait du Jack O'Neill derrière tout ça que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !!!

**Sam (peu convaincante et convaincue) : **Daniel ! Il y a des centaines de personnes dans cette base, pourquoi ce serait lui ?

**Daniel : **Disons que je vois mal le général ou Teal'c faire ce genre de blagues ! Et puis qui se tueà nous dire qu'on travaille trop ?

**Sam : **… Ouais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

**Daniel (songeur) : **Il faudrait trouver un coup à sa mesure …

**Sam : **Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "un coup à sa mesure" ?

**Daniel : **On est deux à vouloir se venger, par conséquent il faut un truc deux fois plus gros …

**Sam : **Attendez … Qui vous a dit que je voulais me venger ? C'est mon supérieur, n'oubliezpas!

**Daniel : **Sam … Franchement je vois mal Jack faire un rapport sur vous !!! Sérieusement, je saisque vous en avez envie…

**Sam : **Mais vous pensez à quoi ?

**Daniel : **Vous êtes d'accord ?

**Sam : **On verra, dites toujours.

**Daniel (souriant) : **OK. Alors voilà… euh… en fait…

**Sam (sourire moqueur) : **Vous avez pas d'idées ?

**Daniel : **Ben… non.

**Sam : **Je vous laisse réfléchir

**Daniel : **Certes. Je devrais trouver pourtant !

**Sam : **Pourquoi ?

**Daniel : **Il a le même humour qu'un de mes meilleurs amis, un français.

**Sam : **Oh ! En tous cas, essayez de trouver une idée qui me mette pas en même temps dans lepétrin ! Je les connais vos blagues !

**Et Sam partit, laissant là un archéologue perplexe.**

**SGC, laboratoire de Sam**

**Sam travaillait depuis une heure lorsqu'un Daniel essoufflé entra comme une bombe dans son labo.**

**Daniel : **Sam ! J'ai trouvé !

**Sam (sursautant) : **Daniel !

**Daniel : **Oh, désolé. Mais j'ai trouvé quel tour on pourrait lui jouer !

**Sam : **Alors !

**Daniel : **C'est simple ! On va le rendre fou !

**Sam : **…Et comment ?

**Daniel : **Avec ce qu'on sait faire de mieux !

**Sam : **C'est à d… Oh je vois ! Mais ça me dit toujours pas comment !

**Daniel : **Quand on ira déjeuner, à midi, on pourra commencer à parler uniquement de science !

**Sam : **Je doute fortement que ça fonctionne ! Il a l'habitude maintenant !

**Daniel : **Ouais … Alors si vous n'aimez pas mes blagues, essayez d'en trouver !

**Sam : **Mais c'est vous qui voulez vous venger !

**Daniel : **Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait contre !

**Sam (songeuse) : **… Il doit s'attendre à ce qu'on fasse une farce dans notre genre, pas dans son humour…

**Daniel : **Alors il faut trouver un truc à la O'Neill !

**Sam : **Mais ça n'empêche pas d'intégrer votre idée avec la mienne !

**Daniel : **On revient toujours au même point : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Sam : **Je sais pas … Si ! Tout à l'heure vous m'avez parlé d'un de vos amis qui avait le même humour que le colonel !

**Daniel : **Oui, et alors ?

**Sam : **Daniel ! Réfléchissez ! Quelles blagues avait-il l'habitude de vous faire ?

**Daniel : **Je vois où vous voulez en venir ! Alors … Une fois, il avait mis une photo de monstre en relief dans un de mes livres ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs !

**Sam : **Ça peut marcher !

**Daniel : **Je ne pense pas …

**Sam : **Pourquoi ?

**Daniel (sourire moqueur) : **Tout simplement parce que la probabilité que Jack ouvre un livre aujourd'hui est infime !

**Sam : **Mouais … Une autre idée ?

**Daniel : **Euh … Pas pour l'instant.

**Sam : **On peut l'adapter…

**Daniel : **Adapter quoi ?

**Sam : **La blague du monstre !

**Daniel : **Comment ?

**Sam (avec un petit sourire) : **Une grande photo de monstre placée au bon endroit …

**Daniel (comprenant et avec le même sourire que Sam) : **Derrière une porte, par exemple … Ce qui nous manque maintenant, c'est la photo…

**Sam : **Ça se trouve… Pendant ce temps cherchez le bon endroit où la mettre.

**Daniel (riant) : **A vos ordres !

**Sam sourit et Daniel repartit tout content dans son labo pendant que la jeune femme se connectait à Internet…**


	3. Chapter 3

Blagues

SGC, Couloirs

**Pendant ce temps, Jack en avait fini avec son match de boxe et Teal'c était parti méditer. Le colonel se baladait donc dans les couloirs, et il atterrit devant la porte du laboratoire de son second. Comme d'habitude, il entra sans frapper, la voyant plongée dans ses recherches.**

**Jack : **Carter !

**Sam sursauta et se retourna, surprise.**

**Sam : **Mon colonel !

**Jack : **Je vous ai fait peur ?

**Sam : **Non… Juste … Surprise.

**Jack : **Toujours en train de travailler ?

**Sam : **Oui mon colonel.

**Jack : **Oh…

**Sam : **Vous vouliez me parler ?

**Jack : **Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

**Sam (en souriant) : **Oh pour rien mon colonel, je pensais juste que si vous veniez me voir dans mon labo c'était pour quelque chose de précis…

**Jack : **A quoi vous pensez, major ?

**Sam : **A rien, c'était juste une question…

**Ils se regardèrent. A ce moment-là, le même événement que précédemment se produisit, c'est à dire Daniel entra encore en trombe. **

**Daniel : **J'ai trouvé !

**Voyant que Jack était là et que maintenant ses deux amis étaient gênés, il se rendit compte de sa gaffe.**

**Sam (avec un clin d'œil) : **Trouvé quoi, Daniel ?

**Jack : **Votre stylo ou vos lunettes ?

**Daniel : **La… légende dont vous m'aviez parlé !

**Jack : **Moi ?

**Sam sourit.**

**Daniel : **Jack…

**Jack : **Oui c'est moi !

**Daniel : **Pour ça, il y en a pas deux comme vous, et heureusement !

**Jack : **Si, il y en a eu … au moins trois !

**Nouveau sourire de Sam.**

**Daniel : **Laissez tomber. Donc, comme je vous le disais Sam, j'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

**Jack : **Major, vous vous intéressez à ça ?

**Sam : **Oui mon colonel

**Jack : **Ah bon. Daniel, je croyais que vous aviez un caillou à lire ?

**Daniel et Sam se regardèrent, surpris.**

**Jack : **Ben quoi ?

**Sam (petit sourire moqueur) : **Mon colonel, vous vous intéressez à ça ?

**Jack : **Bien joué Carter, et non, je ne m'en fiche complètement !

**Pour Sam et Daniel, cette inattention de sa part équivalait à un aveu. Jack, voyant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, préféra s'éclipser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**Jack : **Bon, bah, je vais vous laisser discuter de vos… trucs de scientifiques !

**Daniel : **C'est ça, Jack, fuyez !

**Jack : **Daniel…

**Daniel : **Jack ?

**Jack : **La ferme !

**Sam (souriant) : **A plus tard mon colonel !

**Jack : **A plus tard Carter !

**Et il sortit. Nos deux scientifiques pouffèrent de rire.**

**Sam : **Alors, Daniel, expliquez !

**Daniel lui fit signe de se taire et alla regarder dans le couloir. Désert. Il ferma la porte puis revint vers Sam qui n'avait pas tout compris. **

**Sam : **Daniel ?

**Daniel : **On ne sait jamais…

**Sam (un peu outrée) : **Daniel ! Vous pensez qu'il écouterait aux portes ? C'est débile !

**Daniel : **Vous le défendez encore une fois …

**Sam : **C'est normal, c'est mon ami ! Et ce sujet est clos, d'accord ?

**Daniel : **OK.

**Sam : **Alors, où ?

**Daniel : **J'avais pensé à son casier…

**Sam : **Pas mal…

**Daniel : **Et vous, de votre côté ?

**Sam (en se mettant devant l'ordinateur) : **Venez voir…

**Daniel : **J'aime bien le rouge…** (lol)**

**Sam : **Moi je préfère le noir et blanc…** (merci Sam !)**

**Daniel : **Alors, on prend lequel ?

**Sam : **… Celui-là ! Il est noir, blanc et rouge !

**Daniel : **Ça marche !

**Sam : **Je l'imprime et à vous de jouer !

**Daniel : **Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

**Sam (souriante) : **Parce que moi je ne compte pas aller dans le vestiaire des hommes ! Allez !

**Daniel (souriant): **A vos …

**Sam (en souriant toujours) : **Taisez-vous !

**Daniel partit accomplir son forfait. **

SGC, mess

**Nos quatre compères étaient réunis autour d'une table.**

**Daniel : **Ça a été calme ce matin !

**Sam : **Aucune alerte, c'est pas souvent… Le retour de SG12 qui était prévu, c'est tout ce quis'est passé.

**Jack : **Si j'avais su j'aurais fait la grasse matinée moi !

**Cette réflexion fit soupirer Daniel et sourire Sam.**

**Teal'c : **Comment une matinée peut-elle être grasse puisqu'elle ne mange pas ?

**Jack : **Teal'c, c'est une expression. Daniel, expliquez-lui.

**Daniel : **Faire la grasse matinée signifie être paresseux.

**Jack, qui était en train de manger, faillit s'étouffer pendant que Sam et Daniel souriaient et retenaient un début de fou rire.**

**Jack : **Daniel !

**Daniel : **Vous avez encore tout cet après-midi pour faire la sieste !

**Daniel (chuchotant à Sam) : **Pour une fois qu'il ne l'était pas, ça nous aurait évité de perdre toutce temps précieux !

**Jack : **Daniel ! Vous avez de la chance d'être un civil, sinon…

**Daniel : **sinon quoi ?

**Sam échangea un regard désespéré avec Teal'c. Décidément, ces deux-là, de vrais gamins ! Mais, voyant que ça risquait de dégénérer, elle décida d'intervenir.**

**Sam : **Messieurs !

**Jack&Daniel : **Quoi !

**Sam : **Un peu de calme, voyons !

**Teal'c : **Le major Carter a raison. Si vous vous battez entre vous, les goa'ulds pourraient bien enprofiter.

**Jack : **C'est puissant, ça, les goa'ulds ! Non, vraiment.

**Daniel :** Jack…

**Jack :** Daniel ?

**Daniel :** La ferme !

**Sam : **J'aurais pas vu ça comme ça, mais merci de votre aide Teal'c.

**Teal'c (inclinant la tête) : **Ce fut avec plaisir.

**Pendant ce temps, Jack et Daniel s'était arrêté de se chamailler et regardaient les deux autres.**

**Sam : **Un problème ?

**Jack&Daniel : **Non.

**Et la discussion (et pas la dispute) reprit.**

**Jack : **J'ai une idée !

**Daniel : **C'est possible ça ?

**Jack : **Oui et ça m'arrive certainement plus souvent que vous !

**Daniel : **J'aimerais bien voir ça !

**Sam : **Vous allez pas recommencer !

**Jack&Daniel : **Mais c'est lui !

**Sam : **C'est vous deux plutôt !

**Jack : **Pardon maman, on arrête…** ( j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)**

**Sam ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.**

**Teal'c : **Je doute que le major Carter soit votre mère colonel.

**Sam (tout doucement pour elle-même) : **Dieu merci !

**Jack : **Major ?

**Sam : **Oui mon colonel ?

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

**Sam : **Rien d'important mon colonel.

**Jack (peu convaincu) : **Mouais…

**Sam (avec un sourire) : **Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi mon colonel ?

**Jack (surpris et gêné) : **Si si, bien sûr …

**Sam (son sourire s'agrandit) : **Alors tant mieux. C'était quoi votre idée ?

**Daniel souriait depuis le début de cet échange entre les deux militaires.**

**Jack : **On a un briefing cet après-midi, et donc j'avais pensé faire une blague augénéral…

**Sam : **Au général ? **(Après un instant de réflexion) **Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

**Jack : **Je suis étonné de vous voir accepter aussi vite Carter !

**Sam : **Oui moi aussi ! **(Doucement)** Au point où j'en suis …

**Jack : **Donc, j'avais pensé à un échange de rôles…

**Daniel : **Comment ça ?

**Jack : **Je sais pas moi, Carter parle d'archéologie, vous Teal'c vous parlez de physique etc…

**Sam : **c'est un défi puisqu'on va devoir parler de choses qu'on ne connaît pas…

**Daniel : **Moi je suis d'accord à une condition.

**Jack : **Laquelle ?

**Daniel : **Que vous Jack vous preniez la place de Sam !

**Jack (après avoir réfléchi) : **C'est d'accord ! Mais Daniel vous prenez la place de Teal'c ! Onvous entend trop aux briefings !

**Cette répartie laissa l'archéologue sans voix et Sam sourit.**

**Sam : **J'échange avec Daniel !

**Tous : **Pourquoi ?

**Sam (souriant) : **Parce que je n'arriverais pas à m'essayer à l'humour du colonel et que j'aienvie d'entendre Teal'c sortir des blagues !

**Daniel et Jack se regardèrent et sourirent tandis que Teal'c levait un sourcil.**

**Jack : **Alors Teal'c, vous êtes partant ?

**Teal'c : **Je ferais de mon mieux.

**Daniel : **C'est pas du tout du mieux dont vous avez besoin pour imiter Jack, mais plutôt du pire !

**Jack : **Moi je pense que c'est plutôt Carter qui aura du mal à se rabaisser à votre niveau !

**Sam : **Merci mon colonel !

**Jack : **Mais de rien !

**Sam : **Vous venez ?

**Jack : **Où major?

**Sam (avec un clin d'œil) : **Bien, apprendre notre rôle !

**Daniel : **Je vais vous chercher des bouquins !

**Sam : **Messieurs, on se retrouve en salle de repos ?

**Jack :** Parfait !

**Daniel : **Vous avez intérêt à y être, vous avez besoin d'une sérieuse remise à niveau !

**Jack : **Daniel !

**Daniel : **Jack ?

**Jack : **La ferme !

**Daniel et Sam partirent en souriant.**

**Jack : **Ça m'étonne de la part du major d'être aussi pressée pour ça !

**Teal'c : **Peut-être la connaissons nous moins bien que nous pensions…

**Jack (songeur) : **Sûrement, Teal'c, sûrement…

**Teal'c : **Je m'en vais les rejoindre O'Neill.

**Jack : **J'arrive !

**Il engloutit une dernière bouchée de ce qui tenait lieu de nourriture et rejoignit Teal'c et les autres.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blagues

SGC, salle de repos

**Ils y trouvèrent Daniel et Sam avec plein de livres ouverts devant eux et l'ordinateur de Sam posé pas loin. Les deux scientifiques étaient hilares.**

**Jack : **Eh bien ça a l'air d'être cool les révisions !

**Leur fou rire ne fit que s'accentuer.**

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

**Sam (se calmant un peu) : **J'y comprends rien et ça le fait rire !

**Jack : **Et vous riez aussi ?

**Sam : **Son fou rire est contagieux et en plus il a raison !

**Jack : **Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même major.

**Sam (qui s'est calmée) : **Non mon colonel, c'est pas pour rien que je suis physicienne !

**Jack : **Vu comme ça …

**Daniel (calmé lui aussi et qui s'essuyait les yeux) : **Elle a les bases mais elle prend ça à la légère!

**Jack : **Attention major, il est sévère le prof !

**Sam faillit de nouveau éclater de rire.**

**Daniel : **Jack, je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour sortir vos vannes parce qu'on est pas sortis si Sam est morte de rire !

**Sam : **Il a raison mon colonel, et puis il faut laisser Teal'c s'entraîner un peu !

**Teal'c : **Major Carter, vous tenez vraiment à me voir blaguer ?

**Sam ne put que hocher la tête. Elle respira un grand coup.**

**Jack : **Vous êtes calmée ?

**Sam : **Je crois que oui… **(en attrapant un livre) **Allez, au boulot !

**Tout le monde (enfin surtout Jack et Sam, puisque Daniel et Teal'c discutent) commencèrent à bosser.**

**Enfin, plusieurs heures (et quelques fous rires) plus tard, Teal'c avait dépassé son record et son sens de la répartie s'était nettement amélioré, Jack, contre toute attente, connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts, Sam était même arrivée à traduire un petit texte dans une langue jusqu'alors inconnue pour elle et Daniel était arrivé à se taire 20 minutes d'affilées et avait appris à ne lever qu'un seul sourcil (le droit). **

**Daniel : **Vous avez tout compris Jack ?

**Jack : **Bien sûr Daniel !

**Daniel : **Moi j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous ayez juste appris le texte…

**Jack : **Daniel, vous connaissez la méthode du par cœur pour apprendre ?

**Daniel : **Elle est encore utilisée ?

**Sam : **Mais oui Daniel !

**Jack : **Vous étiez dans une de ces boîtes à diplôme ?

**Sam : **Oui monsieur.

**Teal'c : **Que sont des "boîtes à diplômes" ?

**Daniel : **Ce sont des écoles où on vous fait apprendre par cœur plein d'informations sans se soucier de si vous avez compris. Cela fait réussir aux examens mais pas forcément dans la vie.

**Teal'c : **Je croyais que dans votre monde les diplômes étaient une certitude de réussite ?

**Sam : **Oui Teal'c. Mais ce qu'on apprend par cœur ne développe pas l'esprit de déduction. Donc si une seule donnée change, on peut se retrouver complètement perdu.

**Teal'c : **Cela ne semble pas être votre cas major Carter.

**Sam : **Merci Teal'c.

**Daniel : **Mais j'en reviens à ma question : est-ce que vous avez compris tout ce que vous allez dire ?

**Jack : **En gros, oui.

**Sam : **C'est déjà bien mon colonel !

**Jack : **Merci Carter.

**Sam lui sourit.**

**HP : **SG1 demandée en salle de briefing, je répète, SG1 demandée en salle de briefing !

**SG1 partit en continuant la discussion dans les couloirs.**

**Jack : **J'ai hâte de voir la tête du général !

**Sam : **Ça risque d'être assez drôle en effet !

**Jack :** Major !

**Sam :** Mon colonel ?

**Jack :** Vous pouvez avoir accès aux enregistrements des caméras ?

**Sam :** C'est possible pourquoi ?

**Jack :** Allez chercher la vidéo de ce briefing, histoire de s'en faire un petit souvenir…

**Sam (souriant) :** Oui mon colonel !

**Daniel : **Il va croire à un miracle en entendant Jack parler !

**Sam : **J'espère que je vais pas me louper et tout mélanger avec mon rapport !

**Daniel : **On vous aidera tous les deux !

**Jack : **Vous tournerez vos rapports pour qu'on puisse lire !

**Teal'c : **Si vous voulez O'Neill !

**Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Le général entra quelques secondes après.**

**Hammond : **Messieurs, madame.

**Sam&Jack : **Mon général.

**Teal'c : **Général.

**Daniel inclina la tête.**

**Hammond : **Asseyez-vous. Nous allons parler de votre nouvelle mission de reconnaissance sur P5X951. Dr Jackson, que savons nous sur cette civilisation ?

**A son nom, Daniel avait levé un sourcil, et, étonnant le général, ce fut Sam qui prit la parole.**

**Sam : **Visiblement ce sont des habitations gauloises. Les gaulois vivaient en France jusqu'en –52 avant Jésus Christ. A partir de cette date ils sont devenus des gallos romains. Les images vidéos rapportées par la Sonde montrent un mur recouvert d'inscriptions. La petite partie que nous pouvons voir montre…

**Le général était abasourdi. Sam tenait bien son rôle, elle eut quelques hésitations mais elle se rattrapa vite grâce à l'aide de ses amis. **

**Hammond : **…euh … merci major… Alors à qui je dois demander pour les caractéristiques de cette planète ?

**SG1, voyant qu'il prenait plutôt bien la chose, décida de continuer son petit jeu. Le colonel se leva et le général faillit s'évanouir.**

**Jack : **La sonde n'a détecté aucune trace des goa'ulds, des Asgards ou autres…

**Il continua comme ça pendant au moins quinze bonnes minutes. SG1 et le général étaient sifflés. Jack ne commit aucune erreur. Quand il revint à sa place, aucun bruit ne l'accompagna. Sam et le général avaient l'air d'avoir vu un spectre. Puis ils reprirent leurs esprits et le briefing continua.**

**Hammond : **… Bravo colonel !

**Jack : **Merci général.

**Teal'c : **Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous y habituer général Hammond !

**Georges était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas totalement fou tandis que SG1 souriait.**

**Hammond : **Teal'c, connaissez-vous cette planète ?

**Daniel : **Non général Hammond.

**Hammond : **Bah… Bon … Euh … départ dans une heure ! Rompez !

**Et il sortit presque en courant. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils furent calmés, Sam prit la parole.**

**Sam : **Mon colonel…

**Jack : **Oui major ?

**Sam : **Je dois avouer que vous m'avez tout simplement scotchée !

**Jack : **J'en suis ravi !

**Sam : **En fin de compte vous avez pas besoin de moi…

**Jack : **Détrompez-vous major !

**Teal'c : **Oui, il lui faut bien quelqu'un pour écrire les rapports qu'il apprend par cœur !

**Sam : **Vous y avez pris goût Teal'c ?

**Teal'c : **Il semblerait Major Carter !

**Sur ce il sortit.**

**Jack : **Bon, bah, je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche moi.

**Il partit aussi.**

**Daniel : **S'il va prendre une douche, ça veut dire qu'il va Le voir…

**Sam lui sourit en guise de réponse puis sortit.**

SGC,vestiaire des hommes

**Le colonel O'Neill ne se doutait de rien. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée de Lui faire une blague ? Il pensait déjà à une nouvelle farce à faire à Daniel. Après ½ heure sous la douche, il ouvrit distraitement son casier. Sa victime de toujours entra à ce moment là pour se changer. Comme par hasard, notre archéologue éternua, Jack tourna la tête… Et ce qu'il vit le…surprit ! Il sursauta devant le visage effrayant, reculant de quelques pas. Daniel se retourna et éclata de rire.**

**Daniel : **Vous verriez votre tête ! Vous avez vu un monstre ou quoi ?

**A ce moment là, Jack se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une image.**

**Jack : **Daniel, vous êtes un homme mort !

**Daniel : **Qui vous dit que c'est moi ?

**Jack : **Qui d'autre ?

**Daniel : **Ben… Sam !

**Jack : **Daniel, je viens peut-être de me faire surprendre, mais je suis pas un bleu quand même !

**Daniel : **Elle aurait eu une bonne raison de le faire !

**Jack : **Vous saviez que c'était moi ?

**Daniel : **Qui d'autre ?

**Jack : **De toutes façons, vous venez de la mettre hors de cause !

**Daniel : **Pourquoi ?

**Jack : **Vous avez dit "elle aurait" et pas "elle avait" !

**Daniel : **Et vous êtes content que ce soit pas votre major qui l'ai fait ?

**Jack : **euh… en fait… Taisez-vous !

**Daniel : **J'ai visé juste, mais comme d'habitude, on change de sujet !

**Jack : **Exactement, et …

**HP : **SG1 attendue en salle d'embarquement. Décollage imminent.

**Nos deux compères se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.**

**Jack&Daniel : **Décollage ?!

**Jack et Daniel se préparèrent et retrouvèrent Teal'c et Sam en salle d'embarquement.**

**Sam : **Vous avez entendu ?

**Teal'c : **Ceci est plus qu'étrange.

**Jack : **J'allais le dire !

**Mais la porte en train de s'activer et leur supérieur hiérarchique coupèrent leur conversation :**

**Hammond (au micro) : **Vous revenez dans 3 jours SG1.** (Sinon cour martiale !!!!!!!! hiiiinnnnnn!!!!!!)**

**Pendant ce temps là, le sergent Davis décomptait pour l'ouverture de la porte.**

**Airman : **Chevron 48… enclenché ! Chevron 52… enclenché ! Chevron 34…

**Tous le regardèrent, surpris. Le sergent Walter Davis continuait, imperturbable, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

**Puis l'équipe, une fois le vortex enclenché, passa la porte, tandis que le général commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.**

**Hammond (tout bas) : **Eh ben, heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'un seul 1° avril dans toute l'année ! Quelle journée de fous !

Fin


End file.
